kartikeyafandomcom-20200214-history
Enter Bizarro World
Back to a New House: By William Victoria Act 1: Normal World: After fled to the surface of Kartikeya, people have started to create small settlements in order to survive in their new home, they had established a new type of government that had 6 people as representatives of each religion called The Unity Congregation, in order to be able to administrate the essential services. But after thousands of years that the people of Kartikeya moved from the surface of the planet to the Sky Cities, very little research was made on the planet surface, its fauna and flora; as a result, they didn’t know the dangers they will face there; so in order to survive, The Unity Congregation created the Prior Forces, their primary mission was to protect the people from the wilder beasts roaming in Kartikeya, and also to find reserves of drinkable water and food. Thanks to the Prior Forces that headed to the unexplored territory, they were able to find several places with rivers, lakes, and wells near fertile lands, where settlements would be able to harvest food. Thanks to this, after the settlement the people of Kartikeya were able to build more settlements and expanded their territory. Alain Aaron, a Recruit of the Prior Forces, was sent to a small settlement called Maion, farthest the north from the capital where the settlements found a plant that was able to feed many people, had high nutrition value and was able to give fruits year round; they called this plant Kelda. Kelda is a small plant, 5 inches tall with huge leaves, the bottom of the leaves had a green tone, at the middle a yellow coloring and at the top an orange tone, also at the top of the leaves there is a red vine crowned with a little fruit, which became the main survival source for the people of Kartikeya. There, Alain met Shintara, his superior, and she introduced Alain to his new partner Liviaria. Shintara showed Alain the settlements of Maion; from there they went to the outskirts of the settlement to the quarters of the Prior Forces, but Alain noticed that next to the quarters was a farm runned by a girl named Kairea. Kairea’s farm was the nearest to the quarters of the Prior Force for several miles around, and sometimes she helped the Prior Forces with information about the terrain like: where is the best place to get materials, when a river can be flooded because of the rains, and how to track animals. Shintara also explained Alain that sometimes Kairea would go with the Prior Forces in some missions if they’re not too dangerous even if she is not invited, she is an unofficial member of the Prior Forces. The settlements of Maion were beginning to prosper, but after the first year of harvesting one of the farms was attacked and all the Kelda plants were eaten. Monkey Wrench: When the first farm informed that the kelda disappeared, Alain and the other members of the Prior Forces thought the blame was a small animal that prowls the area, because it was very rare that a large animal would be near the settlements. Before the settlements started its construction, the Prior Forces made an extensive research about the area and its animals, also it had to be approved by The Unity Congregation, and this was made in order to prevent zones where big animals or carnivorous animals could attack the population. Enter the Bizarro World: When Alain and the other members of the Prior Force were investigating the farm, Kairea noticed large footprints in the dirt and they went to a near cave where they saw 3 animals called Nakiers that were attracted by the smell of the Kelda plant. Act 2: Grande Success: Nakiers are 10 foot-tall herbivores, they possess high resistant skins, it is said that these animals have a dislike to Màgia and avoid any creature or terrain that has it, and its main source of food is Kelda. They emigrate once every 5 years in order to have their youth protected in the mountains. All In: But Kairea said that the Nakiers don’t belong to that region of the world and thought they got lost, so Kairea said they can use some of her Keldars in order to make the Nakiers follow them into their own territory, but then Alain and the other Prior Forces saw at the other side of the hill that surrounded the settlements and the farms thousands of Nakiers moving towards settlements. Venti Failure: The members of the Prior Forces task was to defend the settlement of Maion and noticed that the Nakiers were attracted by the smell of the Kelda, so Alain and the others tried driving the Nakiers away with no results, and the settlement of Maoi was destroyed. The Nakiers ate all of the harvests and went south, so the settlements had to be evacuated to a safer place, but because the Keldar is a very popular plant in all the region, the Prior Forces had to emit a state of emergency informing that all the farms producing Keldar had to either destroy it or throw it far away from any habitable zone. Soapbox Revisited: This was a disaster for the inhabitants of Kartikeya to be able to expand their territory and building new settlements, but know the situation is difficult and The Unity Congregation ordered that everyone in the settlements would have to go to the capital until its safe and the villagers can return to their homes. Act 3: Main Event Showdown: As the Nakiers went south, every settlement along the way was destroyed, but as they were reaching a plain they changed their direction, the people of Kartikeya got confused after seeing these animals rampaging through their settlement, and when they reached a plain on the other side of the mountains they were trying to reach, they changed direction to a swamp. The Unity Congregation tried to help the settlements that were affected by this disaster, and investigated why the Nakiers changed course in that plain, but a small group of people that still had contact with the Technic Scientists, used this disaster to increase the dissatisfaction some people had in order to dismantle The Unity Congregation, to avoid war and maintain the commerce. The settlement grew to 6 big settlements, each one with its own religion and independent government, but the small group that created this rupture among the people were able to infiltrate inside each settlement.